


Discovered by accident

by Claire_cz



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Names, Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: 200-word drabble about how Callen discovers his first name. Written at the time when we still didn't know Callen's name and it was up to our imagination what his name was and how he finds out...
Kudos: 3





	Discovered by accident

**Author's Note:**

> Though I have watched only the first six seasons I know that the writers - obviously - had different ideas about Callen's name (and the Matryoshka episodes when he finds out are one of my favourites!) but it was SO exciting to speculate about it, so maybe consider this slightly AU, though I refer to some season 1 and 2 episodes...

Gavril … In his mind, he imagined how it sounds. Six letters. Gavril. It's taken forty-five years. He has been searching for so long. Now, he knows. This is his name. Discovered by accident.

Hunter was right, there weren't any pieces of information for him in the computer they found at the Comescus. But the photos of the four agents that were printed out for the guards, the same photos that Alexa showed to Hetty, were labelled on the reverse side. Just a note made with a cheap pencil.

His name was Gavril Callen. His active mind sprung to the name Gavrilo Princip – the background initiator of the first world war. Then to the name's origin, Gavril, same as the English counterpart Gabriel, comes from Hebrew and means "the man of God". He was given a Romanian name, his sister's name on the other hand was Amy... Did his mother initially want to stay in Romania?

All these thoughts came to his mind while an operational report lay in front of him on the table. He held a pen in his hand. He needed to fill in the form: Special Agent in Charge: Family name. First name.

Callen. He paused. G…


End file.
